How to roleplay a forsaken
No one can tell you exactly how to roleplay anything, so take below as a helping hand and a guide - not a rulebook. Overview The Forsaken offer many roleplaying opportunities. The story of the Forsaken- being humans or elves in their past lives, being killed and rising in service to the Lich King, and regaining their free will only to live on in undeath- creates a unique backdrop for the forging of a character's personality and backstory. We hope you'll join us — see you in the Undercity! Name Many undead change their name after joining the Forsaken. Others, like Sylvanas Windrunner, keep the name they had prior to their undeath. A Forsaken holding to their Human roots would likely keep their original name, but someone devoted to Lady Sylvanas and the Forsaken would likely change their name. A common way for the newly Forsaken to change their name is to keep their first name, and change their surname to something more... sinister. An example of this would be Nathanos Blightcaller, formerly Nathanos Marris. Personality The Forsaken, like any other race, have varying personalities. There are some rather broad guidelines to follow when creating your Forsaken's personality- most tend to be gloomy, depressed, vengeful, and abnormally cruel. They aren't very loyal to the Horde, but they will continue to ally with them as long as it serves their purposes. They tend to have a dry or sarcastic sense of humor, and aren't happy in the traditional sense. A happy forsaken is one who is nearing senility or is causing pain to something else. A hatred of the Scourge and the Lich King is something that all (or very nearly all) of the Forsaken share. Another thing to consider when you're creating the personality of your character is how their life as a human affects them now. What attitudes and morals (if any) have carried over into undeath? Lifestyle Forsaken lifestyle reflects death. A Forsaken inn will show an example of their ideas of comfort. They sleep in coffins, care little for lighting and maintenance. They tend to socialise with each other but not with other races. The Forsaken generally eat only to survive and take alcohol moderatly. Although an alcoholic Forsaken can be an interesting roleplay opportunity, i.e.: a Forsaken who became alcoholic through their depression. Diet Forsaken tend to eat either rotten food or what they ate in life. It is unknown what purpose food serves to the Forsaken other than recreation. Keep in mind the biological features of your character, it will serve an interesting roleplay. Jawless undead are probably not able to chew steak, and those whose organs are long dead will probably not feel the affects of alcohol. And an old, maggot-riddled stomach probably wouldn't mind a rotting Tauren eye or two (though be careful who you have as dinner guests if this is on the menu). Appearance The appearance of the Forsaken range from unnerving to ghoulish. Sylvanas Windrunner is not ghoulish (at least since her model changed), but she would probably appear somewhat frightening to a different race. As decomposition could still be progressing, an "older" Forsaken might be played as missing a body part, such as a lower jaw, or hair. If you would like to change your character's appearance, simply visit a Barbershop. Another way to accent the idea of decay is to choose clothing for your character that appears to be dirty, stained, or ragged. For slightly more formal wear, there are several nice race-appropriate pieces sold by Sheldon Von Croy in the Undercity. Class guide Warrior :Forsaken Warriors tend to be raiders or assassins, jobs that a rogue would usually do, but they could also be deathguards. They would usually use swords, not maces or axes as they are lacking in muscle mass. Roleplay examples include: :Paladin Enemy ::The Paladins view Forsaken as monsters and therefore enemies. You could go the offensive against Paladins, killing them as they would kill you. :Raider ::Undead warriors bear resemblance to caravan raiders. They could be raiding to get supplies for wounded Forsaken or simply to harm the living. Priest :Forsaken priests have great roleplaying flexibility. Their talent trees provide opportunities on their own. For example: :Shadow Priest ::The dark religious rulers of the damned, Shadow priests are one of the greatest roleplaying opportunities for the Forsaken. An example is Shadow Priest Sarvis. He appears to serve some sort of spiritual function. :Holy Priest ::The priest dedicated to ending the suffering of the Forsaken, healing and comforting tormented Forsaken that need it. They are perhaps the only undead that would spare a living being. These are an example of "Good Forsaken". Condemned to a miserable half-life but still as dedicated as a living priest would be. Keep in mind that when an undead uses the Light, it causes immense pain (though no physical damage), and should be roleplayed as such. Rogue :Forsaken and Rogues go together like Trolls and Shamans. They do what their society needs. They will spy and steal. They possess less remorse than the average Forsaken. Examples: :Assassin ::The one who either takes care of the Forsaken’s enemies or their own enemies. Assassins hide in places from ditches to inns. They use the death effects to hide rather than try to get rid of them. They aren't the wisest but they are street-smart and agile. :Explorer ::A job for the bold and eager, Forsaken Explorers tend to explore places like forgotten dungeons not forests. They are not as caring to nature as hunters. They go well in places like Blackrock and the Wailing Caverns. Mage :The Magi are not the showy proud Magi they might have been in life. They tend to use dark magic much like a Warlock. Examples: :Reborn Mage ::A Mage trying to regain the trust of his friends and allies in life such as the Kirin Tor, the Argent Crusade or his old guild. This applies to other classes but mainly the Mage. This is most a story one not for actual roleplaying. Going to Stormwind could cause some trouble. Warlock :Warlocks have an affiliation with dark magic so they go with the evil Forsaken. They have many chances for interesting back stories. Their minions such as Imp and Voidwalker match the Forsaken. Examples: :Fallen Mage ::A Mage in life, Warlock in death. They combine the recklessness of the Mage with the cruelty of the Warlock. This idea has probably been used but due to the lack of Forsaken, not overplayed. You should act cruel and scheming. A kind of overlord if you will. General backstory You just pulled yourself out of the grave with nothing but an Undertaker to help you cope. And he was less than helpful. You are dead, know nothing of your new condition. What do you do next? Well that's up to you. Some ideas include going to Undercity to try to learn more about this "Dark Lady" everyone is talking about. Or seeking out older Forsaken to try to make sense of just what you are now. If your server is full of Roleplayers, you could even start wandering around Undead MOBS and start trying to "wake them up" keep in mind that this is just a starting point. After a while, it is your duty to flesh out your character (so to speak) and create their own personality. Example of a conversation. A good roleplay Forsaken Warrior (1), a good roleplay Blood Elf Hunter (2) and a Mary Sue Forsaken Rogue (3) are hiding in the Deeprun Tram, waiting for their allies. 3: Why are we waiting? I want to kill the Humans now! 1: If you get us caught, I’m going to mail you to the Lich King myself. 2: ''Waves her hand, signalling for silence. 3: Who put you in charge? I didn’t! 1: Grabs 3 and shoves her onto the floor and aims his sword at her. 3(yell): What did you do that for? Alliance players flood in and hack up the Horde. '' The Mary Sue was trying to play a violent Rogue. However, when she started to overplay, the other two started emoting to keep her quiet without talking. When she yelled, the whole district heard her. While Mary Sues are annoying for most races, Forsaken Mary Sues are intolerable. Forsaken rarely show signs of drama in any case. Overly Happy :Forsaken rarely laugh, smile or show any signs of happiness. They hardly ever drink, dance or have fun. Overly Sad :While they do carry an innate depression, Forsaken do not cry on everyone's shoulders. Notes *While Forsaken may betray their allies (See the Battle of Angrathar the Wrathgate), you should not abandon your party in a raid when you get the loot you want. Act moody but don't spread that doctrine. *Do not over-emote: *:/You give a small smile is better than /You burst into a huge, ear to ear grin. Attitude towards other groups Orcs :The Forsaken use the Orcs as a source of aid mainly. They treat the orcs, along with the living, as either a target or temporary convenience. Since the events of the Wrath Gate, the Forsaken are in trouble with the Orcs. They lost a Mag'har in that battle so obviously they are angry. Apparently they ordered the Forsaken to invade Gilneas because of this. In addition, Thrall recently stationed some Orc troops in Undercity to help keep an eye on Sylvanas Windrunner. The Forsaken are currently trying to lay low with the orcs. Trolls :They have a similar attitude to the Trolls, if narrower. They have not really interacted much with the Trolls. Trolls don't think much of them either. The Trolls are viewed as primitive in the eyes of the Forsaken. The precise feelings of the Trolls are unknown. Tauren :They do not seem to think much, if anything for the Tauren. The Tauren appear to be peaceful and nature loving which clashes with the Forsaken. The Tauren pity their undeath and some work to cure it. Several Tauren are working towards a cure right now. Their progress is unknown. Blood Elves :They seem to hold the Blood Elves in slightly higher esteem than other Horde races. It is probably because of a similar magic use or dedication, not to mention they have both been separated from their fellows and are in a unique situation(Blood Elves leaving the Alliance and the High Elves, and the Forsaken leaving their humanity behind). It is unknown if the Blood Elves return these feelings. Blood Elves are in the midst of a magical addiction so they are probably distracted by this. Humans :They have very mixed views of Humans. Most Forsaken were Humans but now are hunted by them. Some want to turn them, others kill them and some want to join them, others ally with them. Sylvanas converted many humans during her campaign and some might resent that. Alliance :They don't like Alliance obviously but the views are mixed towards them. Some wish to destroy them, others rule them. Some wish to assimilate them, others join them. The Dwarves and Gnomes are pretty much ignored by the Forsaken. Night Elves are a slight concern alongside Draenei. Humans are the big issue in the Alliance. Burning Legion :This demonic army is notable as the creators of the Lich King so the Forsaken would dislike them. Plus they invaded Azeroth several times so that coupled with the Lich King is a reason for spite and hatred. Scourge :The absolute enemy of the Forsaken, the Scourge made them. The Crown Prince Arthas invaded Silvermoon, killed Sylvanas Windrunner and brought her back as a banshee. Sylvanas hates Arthas more than anything and longs to kill him, despite his new power as the Lich King. Category:Forsaken Category:Guides Category:Roleplaying